


Error 404

by JillCrazy1



Series: Error 404 [1]
Category: Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga)
Genre: After SSS, Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Main Character Headcannons, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillCrazy1/pseuds/JillCrazy1
Summary: Section9 deals with a mysterious Virus with some new Rookies, one needing to prove herself more than the others. (Tags will be updated)
Series: Error 404 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032975
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

1

Togusa took a seat in his chair and pulled himself closer to his desk.  


“So, how do you think this new group is going so fair,” he asked, “I see a few of them were able to stick it out.”  


Batou sat across from him, hands in his pockets as he slouched lamely in his chair.  


“We can only wait and see over the next few weeks,” the cyborg shrugged, “We had to drop a few of them that couldn’t handle the stress tests.”  


“What’s the plan, now?”  


“Starting Monday, they are going to show me what they can do in this field,” Batou answered, “Hopefully, it’ll be people we can work with. It’s getting harder to find anybody.”  


Togusa agreed, “That’s for sure. And you’re raising the level of difficulty again, right?”  


“According to the Chief, I have to, thanks to the Major butting in.” His frown deepened. “Not that she’s around to notice otherwise…”  


Togusa silently agreed. Since her return several months ago, the Major was still jet-setting as an independent while working for Section 9. Her thoroughness of the team’s operations had forced a sharp decrease in the number of members. That purge was causing a rift between her and some of the members of Section 9, both seniors and rookies.  


Even Togusa was feeling jaded. The fact that the Major had retained her former position as field commander hardly bothered him; he knew three superiors were better than simply himself, as Batou was more of less there on site, and she did already earn that title. Her rearranging of a team he helped form in her absence was what was nagging at him, the demons of self-confidence and inadequacy questioning him regularly.  


“That can’t be helped,” he said finally, “It’s the Chief’s choice to allow her to…well, be the Major, I guess.”  


“Maybe he’s getting too old,” Batou muttered.  


“Let’s move on,” Togusa suggested firmly, “Back to the applicants. Are most of them from the military?”  


“Yeah, and from private contractors,” he answered. Batou pushed his chair away and stood. “I got some other things to do, so I’ll see you later.”  


“Oh, ok.” Togusa hesitated. “Sorry I can’t be around to help out as much this time, but if you  
need me, let me know.”  


He sighed wearily after Batou closed the office door behind him. He had thought Batou would have lightened up since the Major’s return, yet the cyborg was still agitated about her situation with Section 9. He did not know how to give Batou advice because he himself felt lost. He was praying they could ride out the emotional issues like they usually do, together or not.  


Standing, he picked up the tablet from his desk and left his office. He met Ishikawa in the hallway and boarded the elevator with him.  


“So is he going to come this time?” The older man asked.  


“I am saying no because he said he has stuff to do,” Togusa answered, “You’d think he would since the Major wanted in on this meeting.”  


“He’ll get over it,” Ishikawa assumed, “He feels like a dog that got hit with a rolled-up newspaper. He’s mad now, but give him time.”  


“Probably.” There was a hint of skepticism in his tone.  


“Really. He’s training some new recruits, right? We all know he gets off kicking them around.”  


“You’re not wrong,” Togusa laughed a little, “I guess I’m worrying too much.”  


“You’ve always been a worrier…”  


They exited the elevator and headed for the Chief’s office. The senior officers of Section 9 were there also, including the Major. She had taken her old spot next to the Chief’s desk.  


“Alright, let’s begin,” the old man started, “The Ministry has asked us to look into a suspicious virus that has been popping up at various manufacturers of prosthetics and cybernetics. So far, four heavy hitters of the industry have reported incidents and cannot find any evidence that could point into the direction of a culprit.”  


“This kind of thing happens every day,” Togusa started, “What’s so special about this time? And are they sure this isn’t just some corporate rivalry tactic?”  


“All of them are certain their employees have not been subjected to hacking or this virus. Because they have searched their employees, the chances of an infiltrator from another company is slim.”  


“I think I remember now,” Ishikawa recalled, “Is this is virus that has been randomly infecting prosthetics, causing irreversible malfunctions? I saw it somewhere but forgot about it. I assume there’s a media blackout about it now…”  


“That’s right. So far it seems to be infecting the victim’s Cyberbrain, then shuts down various parts within the rest of the body,” the Major explained, “And it isn’t just attacking someone using full prosthetic bodies; it’s been found in prosthetics being used singularly, like an arm or leg.”  


The office door opened, causing all conversation to cease.  


“If you were going to be in on this, you could’ve been on time,” The Chief reprimanded.  


Batou shrugged, “Whatever. Don’t bother catching me up, then.”  


Togusa and Ishikawa glanced at each other as Batou closed the door and leaned his back against the wall beside the frame.  


“You haven’t missed much,” The Major told him, “We were just discussing some information about the Necro Virus.”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The 2nd rookie that was hired by S9 during 2nd Gig also appears in SSS and was never given a name as far as I know. He is going to be dubbed Ren*

There was a nice cool breeze as the sun warmly soaked the city. There were only a few white puffy clouds lazily drifting across the deep blue sky. It was the type of day nobody wanted to waste inside of an artificially lit, air circulating office building.  


Azuma stared at the computer on his desk in front of him. He had little motivation to even read the report that was waiting for him on the bright screen. With a lack of adventure filled field assignments recently, he had become lazy. He tilted his head back and leaned into his chair. He yawned loudly, stretching his arms above his head.  


“Hey, that’s where you are!”  


Azuma sat up quickly and turned toward the door.  


It was Ren. He was the over-confident cyborg that joined Section 9 during the Dejima crisis, along with Azuma and Yano. Since then, he was under Togusa’s field command. He was stocky and his dark hair was buzz cut. He wore a dark brown quarter-zip sweatshirt with tan slacks.  


“Batou is working with some freshmen,” Ren told him, “Want to watch the show?”  


Azuma stood, saying, “Better than sitting here.”  


As they continued to the lower levels of the building, Ren went on, “I heard Batou saying that there’s only 8 or so. He’s at the shooting range with some of them now.”  


“The last time there were tryouts was a few months ago, right?” Azuma noticed, “Nobody came from that.”  


They entered the observation area that allowed an audience a safe view behind the shooters participating.  


“I thought they were using the whole range,” Ren muttered lamely, “Not the benches.”  


“You didn’t see what they were doing before deciding to come here?” Azuma groaned.  


They greeted Togusa and Saito, who were already there.  


“Batou is going over the safety course before bringing them out,” Saito said, “He should be finishing up soon.”  


“What did you think of them?” Ren asked.  


“I can’t say,” Saito answered, “This is my first time meeting them and they haven’t even started yet.”  


Ren frowned at the cold reply yet remained silent. Azuma turned to Togusa and wondered why he was at there.  


“I was using the range with Batou and he didn’t realize he was running late,” the detective answered with a shrug, “I figured I mind as well stay here and see what there is to see. The big question is, why are you two here? Don’t you have work to do?”  


Azuma nodded to Ren, taking a step back as the rookie fumbled with an answer. A door across the room opened with Batou leading his group out. He told them to pick a bench and don the safety gear provided at each station. Azuma flinched as Ren’s elbow jabbed him in his ribs.  


“There’s a girl,” the rookie observed, “Third one down.”  


They watched her as she adjusted the ear plugs before she pulled on her eye protection.  


The young woman certainly stood out from the rest, not only because of her gender, but because her short height and lean build had been rather noticeable among the burly and heavily cyberized men around her. She was wearing somewhat worn black boots, black jeans, and an olive green zip-up hoodie that was at least one size too big. She had coffee brown hair, the bangs long enough to skim the bridge of her nose and tied back in a low ponytail that stopped just past her shoulders.  


“That’s…unusual,” Togusa commented, “There aren’t many women in this field. At least, she’s the first applicant I’ve seen.”  


“We have the Major,” Azuma pointed out.  


Ren groaned, “We’d be labeled prejudice if we didn’t hire this girl…”  


“That’s not true,” Saito corrected, “If she can’t handle this line of work, then she won’t last. The Chief will make sure there’s no legal strings attached if she can’t cut it.”  


Farther down the line, Batou signaled to Saito. The sniper flicked a switch that was behind him on the wall. A red bulb went on above the doors, inside the room and outside in the hallway. Saito walked up with Batou to watch the results.  


“Alright, guys,” Batou barked, “When you’re ready, start shooting!”  


The gentle chime of the empty shells against the hard floor was obscured by the sharp crack of gunfire echoing throughout the range as each person emptied their Seburo M5.  


“Everyone done? Good. Guns down and step away.”  


Saito pressed a button beside the caution switch. The damaged targets sprang forward from down the range, halting at their shooters.  


“Now you have a feel for the weapon,” he said, “You can see for yourself how you did.”  


The shooters took a moment to assess their work.  


“Well?” Batou asked Saito.  


After a moment of observation, the sniper aloofly replied, “Not bad, I guess.”  


The main door behind suddenly opened with an obvious disregard to the glowing warning light above them.  


“What’re you doing here, Major?” Batou asked rather cynically, “The rookies aren’t your department.”  


“I have to kill some time before the Chief gets back with Proto,” she answered, ignoring his tone, “I was curious to see how things were going.”  


As the officers talked amongst themselves, so did the rookies. The group had been together for the past few weeks since they were hired on and a few of the men had got to know each other.  


The woman at the range huffed, pulling the earmuffs from around her neck and set them on the bench beside the Seburo. She looked at the torn target at the end of the range.  


Shiro, who had taken the bench beside hers, complimented, “You did really well.”  


After a moment, she shrugged at him awkwardly.  


Shiro was the oldest of the group to apply. He had been recommended by a member of the JSDF that Chief Aramaki had served with. She noticed his build was similar to Batou, tall and strong, though how much of his body was cyberized, she did not know. He had sandy tan khakis and a navy blue t-shirt. He had medium length dark brown hair that he did not seem to worry much about regarding style. His eyes were a medium gold color.  


“Really,” Shiro added, “That’s good.”  


“…because women are better shooters.” They turned around, finding the Major had approached. “What’s your name?”  


“Uh…Matti, sir.” She inwardly winced. The recruit felt heat surge to her face as the Major gazed at her.  


“Well, Matti, you certainly prove that old statistic accurately,” the Major told her, “Some of your fellow men didn’t get as many dead center as you did.”  


Her bright blue eyes stared anxiously back, not daring to see the reactions of the other recruits.  


“Don’t get too excited, Major,” Togusa jest, “They’re still going need more training.”  


“Right. Let’s have one more round before we finish up,” Batou decided, “Azuma, Ren, get the extra ammo and set up fresh targets.”  


“We’ll do it.”  


While they waited for them to return, the rookies chatted again. Shiro and Matti watched as the targets were being replaced.  
Shiro muttered, “Who is that?”  


Matti silently shook her head, her face still flushed as she glanced at the agents behind them.  


“Looks like some of them have had their hands held throughout their carrier,” Saito replied coldly, “Can’t say I am surprised.”  


Batou agreed, “I’m gonna have to send some of these away. I really don’t want to put effort into simple training exercises that should’ve already been covered where they’ve come from. I don’t know how much more I can modify the testing phases. If I make them any easier, any fool could join Section 9. We ended up with Togusa doing that and look at how long it took us to get him on track!”  


“Hey!” Togusa frowned at the cyborg. He had to wonder if he was being stonier than usual.  


“Don’t be like that,” the Major reassured him, “You should be proud that all of that’s behind you. You are the main field commander now.”  


“Thank you, Major.” he sighed, though reluctantly.  


“So, what does that mean for your little protégé?” she asked slyly, turning to Batou, “Living up to your recommendation?”  


He answered arrogantly, “Why are you even questioning me?”  


“Protégé?” Togusa parroted, “You know someone here?”  


“Hey, everything is all set!” Ren called.  


Batou ordered, “Alright, have at it!”


	3. 3

3  


A pale arm laid on the steel tabletop lamely. The apricot skin had been stripped from the elbow up, exposing the metal workings underneath. Several plugs and wires were attached to the main unit behind the shoulder.  


The Major gazed at the limb. It was clean and, judging by the hand and fingernails, hardly used.  


“Toyoda is saying the user was unable to control her arm anymore,” Togusa went on, “They say they ran diagnostics and have no clear answer why it malfunctioned. Now that their rivals, Universal Unlimited and Koybayashi Industries, are reporting the same problem, they’re more than happy to hand over anything that can be used as evidence. Probably hoping they can get the problem fixed first before more consumers drop their line.”  


“Oh? Not because our victim is the wife of a cabinet member?”  


Togusa grinned, “Now, why would that be a factor? My money is still on corporate backstabbing, though.”  


“Honestly, so do I,” the Major admitted, “It would be a lot easier to blame capitalism on all this. Were there symptoms before the arm stopped functioning?”  


“According to Toyoda, the user claimed that it stopped suddenly,” the Red Coat wearing a visor answered, “When I read over their test results, there did not seem to be anything out of the ordinary, aside from a few bugs here and there that is typical of any prosthetic user. Looking at the arm itself, there is very little custom specs. She’s been using Toyoda for five years with few complaints. This is her second replacement. Occupation lists homemaker.”  


“We can rule out the athletic angle,” Togusa said, “An ordinary housewife isn’t going to be participating in para-sports if she hasn’t swapped that arm out at least once a year.”  


“Strange that after a number of reports comes from athletic junkies that an every day user is affected,” the Major mused, “I have a feeling that she isn’t the only one to complain. The Chief is still trying to get more info out of Toyoda so we will have to wait until he gets back.” She turned to the Red Coat. “Anything else?”  


“No. All we can find is evidence of a virus but not where it is located within the system. We will probably need the victim to come here herself.”  


“I’ll have the Chief work on that too,” she replied, “That might be tough since politics are involved. I know he had been trying to convince her husband to give us more information from his end, but he hasn’t budged apparently.”  


“His wife won’t have much of a choice if she wants to stick with Toyoda or have a working arm in the near future,” he said.  


Leaving the crime lab, the agents walked down the hall together.  


“I’ll tell the Chief about what they found,” the Major started, “He’ll want to go harder on Toyoda and her husband now. I’m sure the list of users with problems is much longer than what they gave us before. They’re probably worried that it’ll go public.”  


Togusa suggested, “I can have someone go to Koybayashi and request information from them.”  


“Sounds like a plan,” the Major agreed.  


Togusa smirked to himself as he messaged two of his subordinates. He could not help but feel slightly elated that the Major was treating him as an equal in that moment.  


*Major? Togusa?*  


*Yes, Chief?*  


*I am leaving Home Affairs right now with Proto. We have officially been handed all cases that may involve the Necro Virus. I want our top dogs on it as soon as possible.*  


Togusa and the Major looked at each other.  


*Why so much man power, Chief?* the Major wanted to know, *Does it really have to do with this woman’s connection to the Cabinet?*  


*No. I have new information that worries me. Megatech has just reported several confirmed cases of the Necro Virus.*  


*That’s not good,* the Major realized, watching Togusa’s reaction. *We’re already ahead of you and sending people to the other companies that have reported the virus.*  


Megatech was Japan’s top rated cyberization industry. Constantly producing state of the art prosthetics, cyborg bodies, and various other machinery, they are most popular for their realistic designs and durability. They are also one of the most expensive companies to buy from. Unfortunately, branches of the military and government, including Section 9, are contracted with Megatech for their own equipment.  


*Hmm. I’d like you to meet me at Megatech. I’ve already told their CEO that Section 9 will be assisting.*  


*Roger.*  


The Major pressed the button to the garage level of the building.  


“We’ll schedule a meeting once everyone is back,” Togusa decided, “I want everyone to be safe in case someone gets infected.”  


“Right, let’s just hope none of us get it.”  


Togusa watched as she left the elevator and continued on her own. He gazed down at the floor.  


*Batou, what’s your location?*  


*Putting the rookies through their paces at the shooting range. What do you need?*  


*There’s some news about the Necro Virus that I need to go over with you,* the detective explained, choosing his floor on the panel of buttons, *Section 9 has officially been handed over the case.*  


*Sort of inevitable, wasn’t it?* Batou scoffed, *Didn’t the arm that came in this morning have to do with a bill pusher in the cabinet? Are they also dealing in any insider trading or is it money laundering?*  


*We don’t know if it’s something like that yet.*  


*Right, too easy. Whatever, just come down. These guys are going to be taking a break soon anyway.*  


Togusa sighed tiredly as he leaned his back against the handrail of the elevator. He had a few thoughts he needed to process and his emotions were gnawing.  


The Necro Virus was becoming more than a just a nuisance, it was now a hazard. Affecting prosthetic parts and cyborg bodies. It was untraceable and indiscriminate when activated, shutting down various parts of the body to the point of irreplaceable damage. Only hands, feet, and limbs were reported, yet nothing within its code seemed to indicate that it would avoid a set of lungs or a heart.  


Reaching the floor to the training room, he exited the elevator and down the hall. Batou turned when he heard one of the double doors open.  


“Why the long face?” Batou asked, “Is it that bad?”  


Before he could answer, Togusa glanced at the group of rookies. They were chatting a short distance away. He looked around the arena and discovered what the theme of the trials was for the day; Batou was using the training grounds for physical fitness evaluation. There was both a high and low hurdle walls, a few target boards, as well as a serpentine run. Each person needed to finish the course in the shortest time possible. Knowing Batou, he set the time to beat at a near impossible.  


“Maybe you should’ve let them take a break earlier,” he joked, “I am sure you’re aware of their needs, though, right?”  


“Now you’re questioning my methods?” Batou quipped, “I thought you said I was still the right man for the job.”  


“Well, you are, it’s just…” He shrugged, motioning to the group. “Some of them look a little worse for wear.”  


Batou groaned, “I only did this because the plans I had with Borma didn’t pan out today. It’s sad to see how some of them haven't been watching their figure. The team is about to get smaller after today.”  


Togusa stared for a moment when he realized the woman he had seen at the shooting range was still a part of the pack. She was by herself, her arms folded as she gazed down at her boots. He assumed her attention was on the Net.  


The detective also noticed there were fewer recruits than there had been since the last time he had seen them a few weeks ago. It reminded him of the difficult trials from a few years ago and how much of a headache that process had been. At the time, only three men had been hired on, with one dying in the field of duty shortly after he was included in field operations.  


He could tell that Batou had become frustrated with his position. He really was the person to raise the rookies; he had enough patience to teach with those willing to learn. However, he was becoming bored with the job. He wanted to be back in the field more and more. With the Major back, it was growing more obvious that he had that itch needed to be scratched.  


Luckily for the Cyborg, Togusa could offer the opportunity Batou hungered for.  


“If you think they need a longer break, then let them have it,” Batou started, “What did you want to talk to me about?”  


“Right. I just got word from the Chief that the Necro Virus has been found at Megatech.”  


“Are you serious?”  


Togusa confirmed, “He is headed to their HQ right now and the Major is meeting him there. I also sent Ishikawa and Hikagi to Koybayashi Industries to see what more they can find. Before Toyoda found the Virus, Koybayashi was the last to report evidence of it.”  


“Megatech is so heavily guarded they shouldn’t even have an issue with any kind of virus,” Batou mused, “What the hell kind of virus is this?”  


“The Red Coats can’t figure it out either,” Togusa answered, “That’s one thing that has me worried. I want to have a meeting with everyone about the Necro Virus. We all use parts made by Megatech.”  


“Why not just wait until the Chief and Major get back,” Batou suggested, “Megatech might have the Virus contained.”  


“It’s just…even the Major is worried.”  


Batou sat in silence, a brief static raising the hair on the back of his neck. The Major being bothered by anything was never, ever a good sign.


End file.
